


Popping a Cherry

by FairyNiamh



Series: Training a Good Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bestiality, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Breeding, Community: spnkink_meme, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Filming, Kink Meme, Knotting, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Rimming, Voyeurism, incest thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has been having fantasies about his son. Tonight, he'll make them come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping a Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing all of these kinks. *blush* This is unbeta'd and hopefully not too awful.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction and is not intended to defame or offend anyone. This never happened and I'm not claiming it did or anything about any relationships mentioned.

Jared had slipped his son a mild sedative during lunch. Nothing to knock him out for days, or even hours, just something to make the young boy sleepy enough for a nap. Something Jensen swore had outgrown since he turned eight.

Jared had plans though. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and perverse, but the urge to see his eight-year-old son properly fucked was getting to be too much for him to resist.

There were downsides to his urges though. He could always hop on the Internet and find someone to fuck the boy, but there was no guarantee that the person wouldn’t be an undercover cop or a snitch. The last thing Jared needed was to be thrown in jail, away from his sweet baby boy for training him to be what he was meant to be.

Jensen yawned hugely after he had taken the last bite of his mac-n-cheese and blinked at his father. “You doing okay there kiddo?”

Jensen frowned and shook his head. “I feel funny… like I’ve been spinning on the merry-go-round. Round and round. Daddy, make the world stop spinning.”

That was the clue Jared had been waiting for. “I hope you’re not coming down sick. Why don’t we settle you down for a nap while I run and get you some medicine? Gotta keep my boy healthy.”

“ ‘Kay.” Jensen’s huge yawn was fucking contagious. Jared hurt his jaw to keep from yawning. He stood from his empty plate, picked up his son, and carried him to bed. It would be best to keep up the illusion that Jared was being a caring father.

Jared stopped by the bed and started to strip his son of clothing while saying. “Let’s get these clothes off. I lost my thermometer, but I know there is nothing better than snuggling up when you are getting sick.”

Jensen just nodded, as he sleepily did as ordered. Lifting arms or legs to help his daddy rid him of his clothes. He sighed happily, as he snuggled into the covers and felt the weight of his father beside him on the bed.

“I’ll just sit here until you’re asleep,” Jared assured him, running his hand down his baby’s back… which was doing nothing to calm the fire that was in his personal pit of hell. Today, he would become rich and Jensen would be famous. Well, famous in some circles.

Once Jensen’s breathing evened out Jared picked up his young son and took him to the basement. Jared had refused to let little Jensen come down there, safety reasons, he had told his son. The real reason is he did not want his son to see his setup. Not that it was an S&M setting or anything, but there was enough things to make his son ask what they were and why he had them.

Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, he made a beeline toward the breeding stand that has been the cornerstone of Jared’s fantasies for the past few years.

He fastened Jensen into the stand, adding some leg rests and straps to the contraption. He cuffed his son’s hands to the front bar. Ultimately, the stand was much too big for his bitch son. If he had made the stand the perfect height for Jensen, it would have made his studs uncomfortable. Jared had paid a pretty penny for his specially trained dog.

Jensen had met him the week before and the dog was well used to his scent, as he would throw Jensen’s dirty clothes into the dog pen. He also had the special cream the dog trainer had thrown in. He assured Jared that he would only need to use it the first few times before the dog got the idea that the person was their bitch.

The dog breeder warned him that it was likely that the dog would try to breed his bitch all the time. Even if it wasn’t wanted and/or needed. Jared had just nodded his understanding to the man and waited until he was out of the room to adjust his jeans. The thought of his little Jenny being a proper bitch all the time turned him on more than he had thought was possible.

He was sure that Mike had thought he was purchasing the dog for himself; otherwise, he would have never sold him Rex. Teddy and Gunner were on loan from a different breeder. The man didn’t deal with specialty trained canines as Mike had done. Therefore, there was no promise that they would fuck the waiting bitch, but Jared had hopes. Hopes of seeing his son gang raped by this small pack of dogs.

Shaking his head, he went back to the task set before him. Once Jensen was secure, Jared blindfolded him and the set about preparing his baby boy’s tight virgin ass. Yes, he wanted to see Jensen properly bred. No, he didn’t want it to hurt… too much. He had to admit that seeing his son’s tears, for whatever the reason, made his pulse quicken and his brow begin to sweat.

Biting his lip, he spread his son’s ass cheeks and slowly pushed a lubricated finger in Jenny’s hole. He moaned at the tightness he encountered there. Shaking his head, he pulled his finger out and set up a couple of cameras. He couldn’t believe that he had almost forgotten about setting them up. He had a few pre-orders for this and was not willing to return the money simply because he forgot to record this precious event.

Once he had the four cameras in place (one on his son’s face, one on his pretty little boy cock and two on his virgin ass), focused properly, and recording, Jensen was acting as if he was about to wake up. An event Jared wasn’t fully ready for. He rushed back to complete the stretching. Instead of returning to using a single finger, Jared roughly pushed in two fingers and began stretching his son’s tight ass in earnest.

Jensen moaned in pain and tightened his ass at the intrusion, but it did not discourage his dad. After a few minutes, he added a third finger and carefully massaged Jensen’s prostate. Making sure his son shamefully enjoyed himself would be a bonus.

Once the boy’s virgin hole was well stretched, Jared added the ‘special’ lotion to his son’s ass, cock, and tits. Jared knew there was no promise that the dogs would nurse on Jensen’s baby tits, but it was worth a try.

A few minutes after Jared finished preparing his son Jensen woke up. “Daddy?” the young boy called meekly as he struggled with his bindings. “Please Daddy, where are you? Where am I? Why can’t I see anything? Daddy?”

The vulnerable sound in Jensen’s voice made Jared’s cock throb. He ran his hand over his aching cock as he let his boy sob, struggle, and beg in fear for a few minutes before letting the dogs in for their special treat. Naturally, Rex went straight for Jensen and started licking at his boy’s upturned ass.

The Rottweiler was large, but nowhere near as big as Teddy. God, he hoped Teddy would go last, the thought of seeing the Great Dane breeding his boy… it sent shivers down his spine. Though, the wolfhound should be a good show too, if he followed Rex’s lead that is.

“Stop, go away. Daddy! Where is my Daddy? Why are you doing this?” Jensen begged as he wiggled his ass as much as he could. Not that he could move it very much, nor did it dissuade Rex from his current task. If anything, it made the dog more excited.

Using a handheld camera, Jared did a zoom shot of Rex’s doggy dick just peeking out from its sheath and then he panned up so he could see Rex’s tongue dipping deep into Jensen’s winking sphincter muscle.

Jensen gasped when Rex used his teeth and nibbled on his ass. Jared kept an eye on the pair and made sure that Jenny wasn’t damaged too badly. He knew that his boy would be damaged some, but he could minimize it.

When Rex had grown tired of eating Jenny’s ass out he sat up to mount the waiting bitch.

“No doggy, don’t. Bad doggy, get off of me!" Jensen yelled and struggled to get free of his bonds.

Jared kept the camera on Jensen’s virgin hole as Rex mounted him. He bit his lip as the dog’s cock kept missing. It was upsetting Rex and he would leave if he didn’t get to fuck his bitch soon. Not wanting the show to end, Jared reached out, guided the large doggy dick to his boy’s hole, and watched as Rex happily took Jenny’s virginity. Jared did frown a bit when he noticed that the bitch had gone flaccid.

Jensen screamed as the large cock penetrated him and then just pounded away without any concern to his pleasure or pain. The scream and the sight of Rex breeding a bitch brought the other two dogs around.

They recognized Rex as the Alpha, so they settled on sniffing around for something to keep them occupied. Gunner settled on licking Jensen’s flaccid cock, while Teddy licked, nibbled, and suckled on the bitch’s tits like a puppy.

Jensen’s screams soon turned into moans. Jared could tell his son was crying by the way that his breath kept hitching. Of course, the moans would once again turn into screams as Rex sped up and his knot breached Jensen’s bitch hole.

“Go away; you bad doggy,” Jensen cried as Jared helped Rex turn ass to ass with his bitch.

Jared had to muffle his own needy moan as Gunner started to ignore Jenny’s cock in favor of licking where Rex and Jenny were tied together. He was definitely ready to mount the bitch. He used his snout to push at Rex’s ass, causing Jensen to scream whenever the knot would tug at his hole.

After twenty minutes, Rex’s knot had deflated enough to be free of his bitch. In no time, Gunner took Rex’s place and hammered into Jensen’s bitch ass even faster than Rex had. He went after Jensen like a puppy fucking for the first time. However, for all Jared knew this was his first time. He would have to ask the breeder.

“Please. Stop,” Jensen begged, even as his small cock started to harden.

Gunner knotted quicker than Rex too, much to Jared’s displeasure. He frowned when the fucking had lasted a measly two minutes. Not even enough to get the bitch to moaning. Which was just poor manners in Jared’s opinion.

He panned looking for Teddy, only to find him licking away Jenny’s tears.

“Such a good puppy. Don’t hurt me, please,” Jensen begged Teddy. The dog just nuzzled the side of his neck, as if in apology.

Jared knew that the dog would fuck his son. His massive cock was already peeking from his sheath… and it was fucking huge. He had thought to fuck his bitch himself, once the dogs had finished with his whore ass, but he felt that it might be too much too soon.

He frowned when Gunner popped out of Jenny’s ass five minutes after he had knotted the bitch. There was a dog who would not make good pups. They might look good, but unless the bitch was super fertile, it could never catch.

He kept his attention on Teddy as Gunner and Rex left the room. Teddy was being a perfect gentleman. Kissing away Jenny’s tears, and then going to Jenny’s ass cleaning the doggy jizz running down his thighs, and cleaning out his swollen hole. He licked the bitch’s balls and made sure Jenny was ready before mounting him.

Unlike Gunner and Rex, Teddy took his time slowly feeding the needy bitch’s ass his massive cock. For the first few minutes, he kept his thrusts slow and shallow.

“So good, good doggy. Give me more, please harder… please… make me feel good,” Jensen begged.

Jared swore that perhaps he got the wrong dog when Teddy followed Jensen’s orders and started to fuck his son fast and hard. Knocking the words right out of the bitch. Jared was glad he had the forethought to bolt the frame to the floor; otherwise, he was sure Teddy would have pushed Jenny and his breeding stand to the wall.

Jared finally took out his own cock, started to jerk in time with Teddy’s thrusts, and watched in awe as his beautiful bitch’s hole opened up and took Teddy’s softball size knot into his needy whore hole.

Jared came just as his son reached his first orgasm hanging off that monster dog’s knotted cock. He should have known that his bitch would be a size queen. Finally turning off his camcorder, he set it down and watched as Teddy nuzzled the bitch’s hair, giving no indication that he wanted to do anything more than stand over Jensen and bask in the afterglow.

Jared wondered if he should keep Teddy and return Rex. No, he wanted them both. He wanted his bitch always hanging off cocks. His and the dogs’.

Thirty-five minutes later Teddy slipped free from his unconscious bitch. He licked his bitch’s hole clean before leaving. Jared carefully released Jensen’s bonds, and carried him back upstairs to his bed. He inspected his bitch’s swollen whore hole and moaned before putting his bitch’s briefs back on.

They would have to do this again… very soon. Since his son’s cherry had been properly popped today, he would begin proper bitch training tomorrow… after he edited his bitch’s first film, of course. Fuck, he was looking forward to training him to swallow cock and to stay open for his studs’ cocks, but that would wait until the bitch got some sleep.

~Fin~


End file.
